


Another Marimo Rescue

by devlinnreiko



Category: One Piece
Genre: Classy Sanji, How did we get here?, M/M, Save Marimo, Useless marines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devlinnreiko/pseuds/devlinnreiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted back in 2006 on LiveJournal.       Another day of Sanji dealing with a hopeless Zoro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Marimo Rescue

Original post: December 29. 2006

I've gone and edited it a bit as...it's been almost 10 years. 

\------------------------------------------------- 

“Sanji….?” A childish voice called out from behind. The named man stopped in his tracks and turned around to answer the stranger. Not seeing anyone in sight he looked down to see a small child looking up at him with big liquid brown eyes and dark brown curls around her face. Sanji exhaled the smoke he had just drawn and removed the cigarette from his mouth as he smiled and squatted down, balancing the brown grocery bags in one arm and holding the cigarette out of the way. 

 

“Hello there young lady,” He said softly, the smile never leaving his face. The girl looked with a blank stare before a pink flush spread over her cheeks causing Sanji to grin. Around them  the market crowd walked by casually side-stepping the two stopped in the middle. 

 

“How did you know my name, miss?” Sanji asked her taking in the slightly dirty and ragged dress that hung down to just above her knees. Dirt covered her legs, arms, and face and her sandals had seen better days. She twiddled with her fingers and pulled at her dress unconsciously.

 

“A man a-asked me t-to find you. He said to look for someone his age that was um…”frou-frou” looking. I didn’t know what he meant, but then he said a man with blond hair, black suit, carrying a bag of food. Oh, and definitely a cigarette in his mouth,” She finished, tongue slipping into a space where a tooth had fallen out. 

 

  
_‘Fucking marimo….What did you do now?’_ He thought to himself. 

 

“Thank you for telling me. May I inquire to what your name is?”

 

“Lilya.”

 

“What a beautiful name for such a lovely girl,” He told her gently. She brought her small hands to her face as Sanji chuckled at this reaction.

 

“Miss Lilya would you show me where this ‘man’ is?” He asked. The child uncovered her face and nodded with a big smile. Lilya stepped forward and grabbed his hand and began to pull him down the street through the market stalls.

 

“Mr. Sanji sir, are you and the plant man visiting?” Lilya asked looking up at Sanji who was restraining from letting out a snicker.

 

“Unfortunately, no. We were going to stock up and then deport tomorrow,” He said watching her eyes lit up.

 

“Oh you have a ship?” He chuckled.

 

“Yes.”

 

“That must mean you’re pirates,” Lilya concluded looking up at Sanji with excitement. 

 

“Do you meet a lot of pirates?”

 

“Only the ones that come into the city when mommy, brother, and me are looking for food,” She said as she turned a corner dragging Sanji through an alleyway connecting to another street. Sanji peered down at the girl taking in her clothes and frail form, but didn't say anything. 

 

Walking back into the light, Lilya and Sanji entered a more crowd filled street, the constant shoving and dodging signifying business was at its high peak. Merchants called out sales and smoke filled the air. Sanji looked around, sighing at the easiness in which Zoro probably got lost here. Feeling a tug on his hand, the cook looked down as Lilya pulled him to the left into another darkened alleyway. They continued around a building and under a broken fence until the sounds of the market died down. Lilya let go of Sanji’s hand and ran over to the wall of a solid building and knelt down to one of the few windows at ground level.

 

“Mr. Plant-Man,” the child whispered into the cell. Movement and shuffling could be heard and Lilya gave a toothy grin and waved before looking back at Sanji. “Here he is."

 

“So it seems. Thank you so much young lady. I don’t think I could thank you enough. You definitely did not have to go through such trouble,” He said graciously as Lilya giggled and a snort sounded from inside the building. Kneeling down in from of the little girl, Sanji reached into the bag and pulled out two big loafs of bread and placed them in Lilya’s small arms. He then pulled out a small bag that rattled with the sounds of coins.

 

“You make sure to go give this straight to your mother. It should be enough for now,” Lilya’s eyes went big, overwhelmed at the golden weight that was in her arms. 

 

“T-thank you. Mr. Sanji sir," She said shocked and overwhelmed. Sanji smiled and gently gripped her arms. 

 

“No need to thank me. Now, I want you to go straight home,” Sanji instructed Lilya who smiled graciously and stepped forward to hug Sanji as best she could with her arms full. Sanji smiled and wrapped his free arm around her before letting her go. She turned and waved goodbye to Zoro who gave a small wave in return. Lilya turned and ran back down the way they had come her footsteps slowly fading away. 

 

“Don't tell me there's a 'Mr. Charity Award' going on?" Zoro said looking up at other man as he placed the bags on the ground against the building. 

 

“'Wasn’t charity. She needed it more than us,” Sanji said quietly pulling out a fresh cigarette and placing it in his mouth before fishing out his lighter.

 

“Now what did you do this time, marimo? Disturb the public with your ugly face?” Sanji asked sitting on his haunches, arms crossed over his knees. Zoro gripped the bar a little tighter suppressing the insult.

 

“No, otherwise you’d be in here with me,” Zoro grumbled back. Anger flashed in Sanji’s eye and he closed his eyes turning his head to the side, grinning a little.

 

“So, I guess you want me to leave and tell the others that our fearless swordsman had to get a little girl to get him out of jail?”

 

“I shouldn’t even be in here.”

 

“That’s what they all say,” Sanji retorted as Zoro stared at the cook with disdain.

 

“My legs are chained to the wall and these damn people actually have decent chains,” Zoro admitted not looking at Sanji.

 

“Why didn’t you fight back?” He asked blowing out smoke as the other chose again not to answer. 

 

“I’m not helping you immediately if you don’t tell me.”

 

“I had my arms full.”

 

“Huh?” Sanji said waiting for the idiot to tell the story. Zoro looked up at him deciding whether or not the asshole would comprehend the situation.

 

“Fine. I took a scenic route and happened to pass by a lady who fell. I stopped to help her up and just my luck my katanas hit someone in the back who jumped knocking over a cart of rice; next thing I know I'm being accused of trying to injure the old hag,” Zoro explained turning his back towards Sanji leaning against the cold stone wall. Silence stretched for a few moments before Zoro heard the beginnings of Sanji’s laughing. He narrowed his eyes and glanced over to see that the idiot cook was grinning madly.

 

“Only you would be taken in for helping an old lady. Probably saw your head and though a monster was helping her.”

 

“Shut up!”

 

“No. This is your fault. If you had only stayed and helped me as instructed this never would have happened,” Sanji corrected shifting closer to the small window. Zoro rolled his eyes.

 

“How long have you been here?” Sanji asked, voice losing its aggressive tone. He heard the chains rattle slightly as the swordsman turned a bit to see him.

 

“Not long. Few hours maybe. I think they’ve had devil fruit users here before; the door has a seastone lock,” He revealed shuffling around again.

 

“Where are your sticks?”

 

“Confiscated.”

 

“Great,” Sanji said sarcastically. “Do they know who you are?”

 

“Maybe. I dunno,” He said as Sanji rolled his eyes. The blond crept closer till he was a few centimeters from the bars.

 

“What are you going to do if I get your shitty ass out?” He asked nonchalantly, stubbing the cigarette into the ground, Zoro followed the movement before looking up.

 

“Not kill you of course,” He said as if it was the most obvious answer. 

 

“Fuck off. I’ll get you out, but it’s going to take a while,” The other scoffed.

 

“What do you have to do? Pretty your prissy self up?”

 

“No. I’m going to go back to the ship, unpack these bags that you decided wasn’t worth helping – which in the end put you where you are, and then after I start dinner I’ll come back at a leisurely pace and help you,” Sanji said as Zoro glared back at him. 

 

“How long?”

 

“I don’t know,” Zoro studied him before sighing and leaning his back against the stonewall.

 

“Fine whatever, dumbass,” He mumbled as he shifted a chain.

 

“Unless…” Sanji said quietly leaning closer to the bar.

 

“Unless what?” Zoro asked hating that word.

 

“Unless you carry back all these bags, help set up in the kitchen, wash all the dishes for the rest of the week and help me with the groceries for the next five islands,” Sanji stated mapping out the terms that he knew Zoro would grumble about even in his grave.

 

Zoro on the other hand was expecting something a little more…challenging.

 

“And, you stop Luffy from raiding my kitchen 24/7, storage and all for the next month.”

 

Zoro grounded his teeth.

 

“Well?”

 

“Fine, you fucking charity case,” Sanji grinned and reached through the bar grabbing Zoro’s jaw and pulled his face towards the bar. His grin deepened before he let his lips press against Zoro’s firmly, swiping his tongue across Zoro’s thin lips, and then pushed slightly so that the tip brushed against white teeth before he released Zoro’s jaw pulling back. Zoro stared up at Sanji, their noses just touching.

 

“Guards walk by every half-hour. The one with the fucking blue mullet took my katanas,” He said.

 

“Perfect," Sanji said before he stood up, leaning the bags of food against the wall.

 

“Watch those or I’ll kill you and leave you here,” The cook said leaving no room for objections. Zoro rolled his eyes and crossed his arms watching the black covered legs walk around the corner. He threw the bags a look, before looking away. His stomach rumbled and he shifted and scratched his chest. Turning back to the bags, Zoro reached up and through the bars dragging the bag over before he began to search through it. At least he'd be free and have his weapons when the cook decided to kill him. 

 

  
*******

 

Sanji walked around the building trying to find a place where he could get in. He looked around a few times and then looked up. A grin slid across his face as he took in the balcony that was situated over his head. Judging the distance Sanji ground his shoes in the dirt before taking a few quick steps forward and kicked off the wall catching the smooth railing of the balcony. Pulling himself up and over he crouched down and glanced into the room. Standing up, the cook edged towards the glass doors briefly taking in the reflection of the port behind him. He could see the ship in the distanced and figured that there would be no problem getting back; Zoro was a different story. 

 

Entering the unoccupied room Sanji sauntered around the large desk that sat in front of the window. 

 

‘ _Fucking idiot couldn’t get out of here_?’ Sanji thought to himself as he swiftly and silently crossed the room to the other door. Opening it he looked around before stepping out into the hallway.

 

“Man…this isn’t all that great,” He mumbled to himself. Stuffing his hands into his pockets Sanji moved down the hall, fiddling with the lighter in his pocket.

 

The sound of a door opening sounded and Sanji peered around the corner. 

 

Blue-haired mullet dude.

 

Bingo.

 

  
_‘Almost as bad as that marimo,’_ Sanji thought absently. Waiting for the marine to turn the far corner, Sanji stepped into the hall moving towards the door that the man had just exited. 

 

Gripping the cold handle he turned it cringing slightly at the creak, but the fucking simplicity and stupidity of this rescue was more of a complaint.

 

Entering the room Sanji looked up and stopped short noticing the figure that was sitting in the chair….head back and asleep.

 

“Of course,” Sanji said quietly. Turning his head he saw the marimo’s swords sitting on a shelf. Quietly, he walked the short distanced and gathered the swords in his arms securely before stepping back towards the door. He started to turn, but ducked at the last moment as the glint of steel quickly passed over his head.

 

The marine captain was now standing and Sanji could just see the sheath of the sword lying next to the desk. No doubt he had heard the creak of the door and managed to be prepared just as Sanji entered the room. Sanji quickly assessed the other man and the desk covered in reports, cold coffee, and a set of keys. 

 

Just as fast as the marine was Sanji lashed out a kick sending the marine into the wall on the other side of the room.

 

A groan filled the air.  The captain pushed himself out of the hole in the wall and scrambled to his feet as the door to his office closed. Rubbing his chest where a foot imprint now stained his clothes he grabbed the handle of his sword and rushed to alert the others. 

 

Already a good distance away from the room Sanji grinned as he ran; maybe there was hope that this wouldn’t be dreadfully boring. Catching the view of outside as he passed by a window he had an idea as to where he was and ran down the hall carrying the bundle under his arm. The swords chattered excitedly with the movement. A few turns and another set of stairs Sanji was standing at at the beginnings of the cell line. 

 

“Oi, marimo. Where are you?” Shuffling was heard before an answer.

 

“Down at the end eyebrow,” Sanji rolled his eyes and moved down to the other end. Passing by the other cells he got the feeling they were all empty and that the idiot was the only one imaginable to get stuck in such a place.

 

Slowing down when he was at the door, the cook fished out the keys he swiped.

 

' _Nami-swan would be so proud,'_   he thought to himself as he tried a few keys into the lock before finding one that turned with some force. Pulling the door open revealed the swordsman leaning against the wall in the same spot as the earlier discussion. 

 

“About time,” Zoro grumbled and Sanji narrowed his eyes taking a step into the cell before tossing the swords towards Zoro who caught them with little effort. Zoro ran his hands along the sheaths grinning as he placed them back at his side. He watched as Sanji lit a cigarette and knelt down next to him fiddling once again with the keys to the cuff's around his legs.

 

“How thoughtful of you,” Zoro teased. He leaned back against the wall, but his expression quickly changed to a vicious snarl as the cook looked up unimpressed with his lit cigarette positioned in close range of Zoro’s family jewels.

 

“I need those,” Zoro snarled between clenched teeth, his hands gripping blond locks pushing the offending head away from his groin.  Sanji simply raised his eyebrow and stared up at him before turning back to his task and unlocking the cuffs.

 

One click….two.

 

Zoro kicked the chains to the other side of the room. Reaching down to Sanji he pulled him up, coercing the lean body to press against his and reached up to pluck the cigarette from pursed lips and threw it away with disdain.

 

“Upset?” Sanji taunted as Zoro straightened up making the few extra inches count. He lowered his head till his lips were almost touching Sanji’s. A small grin lifted the edges of the cook's lips as a tongue reached out to lick the corners, but he pushed forward placing his lips on Sanji’s.

 

The blond's hands rose to grip at the sturdy arms as they tensed and relaxed with each movement. Zoro’s lips traveled to the pale neck that contrasted the dark jacket. Sanji, whose eyes were closed, flashed open and narrowed as he stared at the wall behind Zoro. He ran his tongue over his own lips.

 

“Oi.” He said, voice stern and no sign of pleasure.

 

“Hmm,” Zoro sounded, still working his way across.

 

“Did you eat the apples from the bag?” He questioned Zoro as a mother would a child who got into the dessert (or more specifically, Luffy).

 

He felt the tongue on his neck stop and retreat back into Zoro’s mouth.

 

“Why do you say that?”

 

“Don’t try to hide it. The bags been moved and I can taste the apples from you.”

 

“I thought that turns you on.”

 

Thud.

 

“Urgh….don’t have to fucking kick me asshole,” Zoro said as he moved his leg. Sanji backed up and turned towards the door.

 

“Come on, marimo. You might not get too far on my hate-list today if you behave,” The cook said looking out the door and down the hall. Zoro followed and stood behind Sanji as he looked out as well, nudging the blond forward.

 

“Don’t push.”

 

“Then get moving.”

 

“I’ll move when I want.”

 

The bullet that struck into the wall between them had them moving.

 

“Look at what you did.” Sanji snapped. Another shot was fired.

 

“Oi! Cut that out!” Zoro called out ducking his head. The blue-haired mullet marine down at the end of the hallway didn’t lower his rifle and proceeded towards them.  Sanji rolled his eyes and stepped into the hallway only to have a hand grab his arm pulled him back. Zoro moved forward and unsheathed Wado as another bullet flew past him. He ducked and brought his arm up. The marine took a breath and pulled the trigger. The click came but that was it. He stared confused trying to figure out what was wrong as the front end of his rifle clattered to the ground. Looking at swordsman in front of him he just saw the demon look in his eyes before darkness approached rapidly. 

 

Sanji lowered his foot as he moved next to Zoro, the marine unconscious on the ground. 

 

"Stop playing with your food. Now come on and use those sticks to get us out of here," Sanji said as he moved back into the cell. The growing sound of footsteps descending could be heard on the stairs. Zoro scoffed and turned around to follow Sanji glancing up at the bars that led outside. He looked down at Wado and smiled as he tightened his grip and made due with the metal.  

 

A moment later a square cut of the wall and bars fell to the ground and neither wasted any time. Sanji hoisted himself up scowling slightly as he rubbed the dust from his pants. A few seconds later Zoro followed not bothering with the dirt. 

 

“Grab the bags idiot,” Sanji called out as he ran out of the alleyway. Zoro sheathed Wado and grabbed the two items following the cook closely.

 

Left. Right. Right.  A kick. Fine...left.   

 

Soon the marketplace thinned out as the beach appeared and their ship was in sight. The two men slowed their pace and began a more leisurely walk. 

 

“We’ll have to go back tomorrow. I still need you to carry a few crates I left back here and I also need to get more food since you helped yourself,” Sanji mentioned as they approached where the ship was docked. In the distance he could see the familiar shapes of Luffy and Usopp running carelessly around the deck, followed by a miniature blob which would be no doubt Chopper laughing and prancing behind them.

 

“How are you going to get more money? You gave it to the little girl.”

 

“I’m sure Nami-swan will be able willing to help. It’ll be a small raise in your interest,” Sanji said with lovesick smile.

 

“Oi! I can’t afford to raise it anymore. Ask her yourself to borrow money," Zoro said defensively nudging the blond. Sanji stopped and turned towards Zoro and move closer. The swordsman felt the thin fingers run along his wrists.

 

“You ask; maybe tonight you'll be too occupied to worry,” Sanji said with a sly grin on his face. Zoro stared at the man watching that blue eye travel up his arm to meet his stare that stirred a warmth in a certain area.

 

“Yeah?” Zoro asked quietly the gears in his head already turning. Sanji closed his eyes for a moment before stepping back, a smirk on his face.

 

“You can have a bottle of sake too,” Sanji added before turning around and continued on his way back to the ship. Zoro’s eyes followed for a moment before a grin plastered itself on his face, but it was quickly interrupted by remembering his payment to Sanji for helping him out of the jail. 

 

_'That jerk didn't mean...?'_

 

“Just stop thinking. You’ll end up hurting yourself,” Sanji called back figuring out Zoro's internal dilemma. Zoro rolled his eyes and restrained himself of kicking sand at the blond. His thoughts moved away and he tried to figure out if he could get that bottle of sake early. 

**Author's Note:**

> The first of many fics which will start to find their way here.


End file.
